Disfraz de Halloween
by Peony Bolger
Summary: Llegó Halloween a la calle Baker. Cientos de niños y adultos han ido a pedir dulces al 221 B, y la señora Hudson, como es tradición, les da muchas golosinas. Desde la partida de Sherlock, ella ha tenido que mantenerse ocupada para no sentirse triste. Pero como es la famosa Noche de Brujas, la señora Hudson se llevará un gran susto al encontrarse con un disfrazado de La Muerte.


Era Halloween y miles de niños y sus padres preparaban sus disfraces para ir a pedir dulces. Aún era temprano. Todo el mundo estaba entusiasmado con la época, excepto John Watson. Él no tenía ganas de salir, no tenía ganas de hacer nada. En realidad, jamás le había entusiasmado mucho la fecha, pero desde que Sherlock se había suicidado, John no tenía ganas de hacer nada. John seguía viviendo en el 221 B de la calle Baker, pero estaba pensando en irse pronto. Se hubiera ido inmediatamente si es que no sintiera que debía acompañar a al señora Hudson.

Ella estaba entusiasmada con la celebración. Tampoco era que le encantara Halloween, pero como todos sabían, a la señora Hudson le gustaba ver a la gente feliz, entregándoles dulces a las personas que iban y tocaban a la puerta.

La señora Hudson necesitaba rodearse de un ambiente que fuera alegre, como el que se formaba cuando venían las personas disfrazadas a pedir dulces. En realidad, a la señora Hudson no le gustaban esos horrendos disfraces, pero fuera de eso, todo lo demás le gustaba. Ella debía mantenerse ocupada y contenta. Estaba tan triste como John con la pérdida de Sherlock, pero ella evitaba mostrarse así, pues necesitaba apoyar a John y no deprimirlo más.

Alguien tocó la puerta y la señora Hudson abrió. Eran Molly y Lestrade, que venían disfrazados como zombies.

-¡Hola señora Hudson! –Dijo Molly, con un maquillaje en el rostro que la hacía parecer un cadáver. Molly más que nadie era la persona ideal para saber cómo se veían los muertos.

-¿Así que vinieron a pedir dulces? –Preguntó la señora Hudson mientras dejaba a ambos pasar– Son los primeros en venir. Han llegado temprano.

-No se moleste, señora –dijo Greg con los brazos llenos de heridas maquilladas probablemente por Molly–. Vamos a pedir dulces, pero queríamos saber si a John le gustaría ir a pedir dulces con nosotros. Intentamos llamarlo pero no contestaba.

-¡Oh! Está arriba. Me encantaría que lo llevaran a pedir dulces, en serio, pero él no tiene ganas de salir. Pero si quieren, vayan arriba y convénzanlo.

La señora Hudson se quedó abajo encargándose de limpiar un poco y lavar los platos. Pasaron los minutos hasta que finalmente todos bajaron, incluyendo a John. Lo habían convencido.

-Creo que voy a ir con los chicos –dijo John algo resignado–. Pero si quiere puedo quedarme acá. ¿Quiere que le ayude a lavar la loza? Si quiere puedo quedarme a ayudarla…

-No es necesario. Me entretengo lavando. Así trabajo y me distraigo del dolor de mi cadera –respondió la señora Hudson alegre de ver que John finalmente iría a pedir dulces con los chicos.

-No te preocupes, John –dijo Molly–. La pasaremos bien. Pero primero tendremos que conseguirte un disfraz. ¿Y usted, señora? ¿No quiere acompañarnos?

-No se preocupen por mí –dijo la señora Hudson sonriente–. Voy a quedarme aquí mejor. Alguien tiene que quedarse a entregar dulces, ¿no?

John, Lestrade y Molly se fueron. La señora Hudson sabía que no tardarían en llegar, pues ni Molly ni Lestrade podrían permitirse faltar tantas horas a sus respectivos trabajos, a pesar de que obviamente les hubieran dado un pequeño tiempo libre.

El timbre sonó y la señora partió con una canasta con dulces a la puerta.

-¡Dulce o truco! –Dijo un niño pequeño entusiasmado, acompañado de su madre. Él estaba disfrazado de un vampiro.

-¡Pero qué disfraz tan lindo! Toma pequeño, aquí tienes dulces –dijo la señora Hudson mientras le entregaba al vampiro un puñado de dulces de la canasta.

Muchas veces más pasaron más personas a pedir dulces, de todas las edades. Niños, jóvenes adolescentes, e incluso adultos. Todos disfrazados y felices. La señora Hudson tenía dulces y una sonrisa para regalar a todos los que tocaran a la puerta. Cada vez que abría para entregar dulces, ella aprovechaba de mirar hacia afuera para saber cuánta gente había afuera; cuántos de ellos habían pedido dulces y cuáles probablemente vendrían pronto. Y mientras hacía eso, pasó algo que le llamaba la atención. Siempre había alguien afuera, al otro lado de la calle, un par de casas más lejos, alguien disfrazado totalmente de negro, como una manta y con una guadaña falsa en una mano. ¿Sería alguien disfrazado de La Muerte? Probablemente. Eso no era inusual por la fecha. Pero lo que hizo a la señora Hudson temer un poco fue ver mucho tiempo a esa persona ahí mismo, parado, mirando hacia allá, aunque con una máscara de calavera cubriéndole el rostro. Era alguien muy alto.

La señora Hudson intentó no preocuparse de eso, sino que siguió entregando dulces. Éstos duraron menos de lo que ella esperó, pues pasaron a pedir dulces muchas personas. No tenía en dónde conseguir a esa hora, así que no pudo seguir entregando más dulces. No importaba mucho, pues ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Faltaría poco para que John volviera.

Hacía harto tiempo que la señora Hudson estaba lavando tranquilamente los platos, cuando escuchó que alguien tocó el timbre. Esperó ver a John de vuelta con sus amigos, pero cuando abrió, no se encontró con ninguno de ellos. Sino que se encontró con el disfrazado de La Muerte.

-Lo siento, muchacho, no tenemos dulces… –Dijo la señora Hudson lamentándose no haber tenido una reserva de dulces en ese momento. Tierna, pero rápidamente, cerró la puerta.

Si no hubiera visto a esa persona estar estática durante horas mirando hacia el departamento, la señora Hudson no se habría asustado. Habría visto al hombre como a cualquier persona que vino a pedir dulces a la calle algo tarde. Pero cómo ya había visto a esa persona, se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Volvió presurosamente a lavar los platos, esperando a que John volviera pronto. Volvería muy pronto, pero la señora Hudson se estaba asustando. Y en realidad, ella prácticamente no se asustaba con nada. Pero esta vez, sí empezó a estarlo, aunque fuera un poco.

El timbre siguió sonando muchas veces, pero la señora Hudson no abrió. Si es que fuera John, él simplemente abriría la puerta ya que tenía las llaves. Por lo que no podía ser él. Y si sus llaves se hubieran perdido, él llamaría a la señora Hudson para que le abriera. Pero ella sabía que quién estaba afuera definitivamente no era John.

Ya nadie más tocó a la puerta en mucho tiempo. La señora Hudson se pudo relajar verdaderamente y se dedicó completamente a lavar los platos, pero esta vez sin asustarse de quién estaba afuera. Probablemente se hubiera ido. Fue por eso que, mientras ella estaba en la cocina en el silencio total, casi saltó de horror cuando volvió a oír el timbre.

No tenía ningún dulce que ofrecerle a La Muerte, además de unas pastillas para el dolor de la garganta con sabor a menta que la señora Hudson tenía. Ella sería capaz de regalar esas pastillas con tal de que el disfrazado se fuera y dejara de asustarla. Con la caja de pastillas en mano, la señora Hudson suspiró fuertemente y abrió la puerta.

Como lo sospechó, ahí estaba nuevamente La Muerte en frente suyo. El disfrazado era increíblemente alto y estaba cubierto por una túnica totalmente negra, tenía una máscara de calavera en el rostro y una guadaña falsa en su mano.

-Querido, no tengo dulces, pero toma estas pastillas… –Dijo ella cuando pasó lo más inesperado. El disfrazado apoyó la guadaña en la pared exterior del departamento y con ambos brazos ya libres se dedicó a abrazar a la señora Hudson, tal como lo hubiera hecho un hijo extraviado. La señora estaba asustada, pero no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera para demostrarlo, pues el disfrazado tomó su guadaña nuevamente y salió corriendo, perdiéndose en la calle. La señora Hudson, aterrada, cerró la puerta.

Cuando se alejó el número de calles suficientes, Sherlock se quitó la máscara y se bajó la capucha. Aún no era tiempo de que sus amigos supieran que él estaba vivo, aún no. Pero tuvo que ir. Quería que supieran que él seguía vivo, pero aún no era el momento. Era muy peligroso. Pero al menos pudo ver a la señora Hudson, pudo abrazarla, y a pesar de haberla asustado, se sintió bien al haber ido. Al fin y al cabo, la señora Hudson era como una madre para él. Y en esos momentos la compañía, ya fuera amistosa o materna, la necesitaba.


End file.
